


Ducked

by LeaLPotter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kurtbastian, otp: Porcelain and the Meerkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hit the head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducked

Kurt felt the vibration of the crash before he saw it. In the second that spread between Sebastian’s foot slipping from the ladder steps and his body hitting the floor, Kurt never heard is heart beating.

He wondered fleetingly what that could mean for his health; hearts were supposed to beat, that’s what they did, they could go faster when best friends smiled in _that way_ , or they could slow-dance in your ribcage when best friends dropped onto your bed in a near alcoholic coma and you got to watch them wake up grumpy and whiny and needy and so lovely that your heart ached and folded into itself during that languid beat.

But they didn’t _stop_.

And then Sebastian _did_ hit the floor and Kurt was moving faster than he ever had, and he thought hysterically to himself _if only I could have ran like this back at McKinley sometimes,_ but then he was _there_ , hands fluttering over Sebastian’s pale face and screeching at everyone else to _back the fuck off, you can’t move him, don’t you know anything, don’t you watch tv, don’t you dare touch him_.

“Indoor voice, Kurt, we’ve talked about this,” mumbled Sebastian with a pained groan, blinking furiously.

Then he smiled up a Kurt, in _that way_ , and laid his head on his lap.


End file.
